<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluffy clouds and flowing streams by petrichor_apothecary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095983">Fluffy clouds and flowing streams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary'>petrichor_apothecary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hiking, M/M, No Dialogue, floofy, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Patrick take a very scenic hike.<br/>(I love descriptive language, don't judge)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluffy clouds and flowing streams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun glistened through the towering oaks as David and Patrick strolled along the trail. David's fingers were laced with Patrick's, their bodies pressed up against each other for warmth. It was a cold crisp day and the stream that flowed nearby was bubbling and creating an echo that sounded through out the forest. The wind blew harshly but not enough for them to abandon their hike.</p>
<p>They huddled a little closer together. David nudged his cold, pink nose lightly against Patrick's temple. </p>
<p>Patrick grinned and kissed his husband's cheek. David blushed just before gazing up at the bright, blue sky. The fluffy clouds almost looked like they were panicked. Like they were being swept away much too rapidly.</p>
<p>The leaves rustled and the birds sang. The sounds of nature made David calmer. Less tense. He leaned a little closer into Patrick's side, squeezing his husband's hand in an attempt to show gratitude for making his life feel a little less like the clouds right now. A little less winded and panicked.</p>
<p>His life felt more like the stream.</p>
<p>Flowing and bubbling. Happy and satisfying.</p>
<p>He'd never known life could be like this.</p>
<p>But now he knew and he never wanted to go back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by the wonderful hike that I went on today. It was pretty cold but it was absolutely gorgeous and I was in a writing mood so this is the result :3<br/>I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>Have a great day/night &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>